


"Saturn Girl: Broken" by Dr. Vince

by LegionFiction Art Archivist (Suncat)



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncat/pseuds/LegionFiction%20Art%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era: CLASSIC. Saturn Girl in the wake of the Emerald Empress' attack.</p><p>Despite my name in the byline, I am not the creator of this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Saturn Girl: Broken" by Dr. Vince

[ ](http://s308.photobucket.com/user/LegionFictionArchivist/media/DrVince/sg-broken-drvince.jpg.html)


End file.
